


Worth Having: Art Show

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Series: Worth Having [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp to Worth Having.  Jared becomes an artist, and finds that he hasn't entirely escaped his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Having: Art Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La Exposición de Arte-Worth Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858632) by [merrick_ds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds)



Jared was working up to something. Jensen tried to pretend like he didn’t notice, but Jared was nowhere near as subtle as he thought he was. Still, Jensen held his tongue because truth be told, ‘working up his nerve’ Jared was adorable.

Jared and Jensen had been married for almost a year, and during that time Jared had slowly but surely gained confidence. Jensen had thought that he’d been head-over-heels in love with the kid on their wedding day, but it was nothing compared to what he felt for him now.

Jensen was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the fire pit. He’d been chatting with his mother on the phone, but now he was simply watching his husband and hiding his grin behind his bottle of beer. Jared squared his shoulders and strode over to Jensen, hands on his hips and a look of determination on his face.

“What’s up?” Jensen asked innocently.

Jared rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Don’t give me that innocent routine. I know you’ve been watching me, and I know you know that I want to ask you something.”

Jensen laughed as he set aside his bottle and reached out, grabbing Jared around the waist and pulling him to straddle his lap. He pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips before moving along his jaw and down his neck, “What is it that you want to ask me?”

Jared stuttered out a shaky laugh, “I can’t ask when you’re doing that, Jensen,” he said as he pulled back and pushed on Jensen’s shoulders, creating some space between them. Jensen gave an exaggerated pout, and the laugh Jared gave that time was anything but shaky.

“It’s unbecoming for a Prince to pout, Your Highness,” he teased.

“And it’s treasonous to deny a Prince what is rightfully his,” Jensen teased back, trying to reclaim Jared’s lips once more.

Jared just pushed Jensen away once more and smiled fondly at him. It wasn’t very long ago that a comment like that would have made Jared flinch, but not anymore. At least not when it came from Jensen.

“Here’s the thing. Pierce is friends with a guy who owns one of the galleries downtown. This guy saw some of my work, and wants to display it.”

Jensen beamed at Jared. After the debacle of attempting to enroll Jared in the local university, and the ignorant and bigoted counselor they’d met there, it had take a lot of cajoling to get Jared to agree to take a few classes under the tutelage of Pierce Langston at the Art Institute of Ackland.

Jared had enrolled under the name Jay Wesson, and did his best to conceal his identity. They’d found a member of the royal security team who dabbled in art in his spare time, so Jared had even been able to go to class with a bodyguard who blended in as a student.

He’d been able to fool many of the students, and those who had figured out who he really was had been kind enough to pretend that they hadn’t, and Jared had flourished.

“So what’s the question?”

“Uh, can I do it?”

“Of course you can.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, absolutely. You didn’t even need to ask.”

This time it was Jared who initiated the kiss, and it was well past dark when they made it inside for dinner.

++

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to come with me, baby?” Jensen asked as Jared fixed his bowtie for him.

“There, perfect. And no, you can’t.”

Jared had been one of three new artists the gallery’s owner had tapped to feature in his annual ‘artists to watch’ show. Jared was the only omega in the show, and only one of five who had ever been shown in the gallery. Marcus, the gallery’s owner, had no idea who Jay Wesson really was; they’d never met in person, communicating through Pierce, but he did know that Jay was an omega and didn’t care. He’d pestered Pierce to get Jay there for the opening, but Jared had steadfastly refused. He wanted people to judge his work only on its merits, not on the fact that it was created by an omega, or by the Prince’s husband.

“I’ll go in a couple of days. Maybe you’ll go with me?”

“Of course I will. And I’ll come back tonight with a full report on how much everyone loved your work.”

++

“I wish you’d been able to get Jared to come with you tonight,” Mallory said as Jensen helped her from the car.

“Me too, but he wouldn’t budge. I understand though. He’s worked so hard on this, and he wants to be judged on his talent alone.”

The Queen shook her head, “I do understand, I just wish it didn’t have to be so.”

The gallery was packed, and Jensen knew that even if Jared had come, he wouldn’t have been comfortable among so many people. Jensen and his mother spent the first hour they were there greeting people, and Jensen made sure to ask each person who was their favorite of the three artists on display. He couldn’t keep the proud grin from his face anyone some mentioned Jay Wesson.

Finally, it was time to look at the art. Jared had eight pieces on display, only two of which Jensen had seen, while his mother hadn’t seen any.

“Jensen, these are stunning,” the Queen said, an amazed expression on her face. “I’ve seen his sketches and I knew that he was talented, but this…”

“He’s amazing,” Jensen agreed. Two of the paintings already had small, ‘sold’ stickers on their placards.

They moved on to the other two artists, both of whom were also wildly talented.

“Prince Jensen, I’m so glad that you were able to make it,” Pierce Langston said, when his path crossed the prince’s.

“Pierce,” Jensen said with a smile as they shook hands, “Have you met my mother?”

Pierce bowed and kissed the back of the Queen’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness,” he said. “I hope you’re enjoying the opening.”

The Queen nodded back, “Yes, we are. Are all three artists on display your students?”

“Two of the three, I’m proud to say.”

“Thank you for including my son-in-law. I’ve seen a few of his sketches, but what he’s chosen to share here is breathtaking.”

“Jay is an amazing student, and an exceptional artist. I’m glad that Marcus doesn’t include an alpha, beta, or omega status unless the artist requests it. With the lack of that, and the change in name, I hope that Jay will realize just how truly talented he is, no matter his station or spouse.”

That sealed it; Pierce was getting a fruit basket from Jensen on Monday. Jensen had had a feeling that the instructor would be good for Jared the first time they’d met.

“If you’ll excuse us, I’m afraid it’s time for my son to escort me home. He has a very anxious husband waiting on him for a full report.”

++

Jared had tried to keep himself occupied all evening, but his mind never strayed long from what might be happening at the gallery. He’d walked Hazel, gone for a swim, worked in his vegetable garden, and even cleaned his studio from top to bottom. When he’d gotten the text from Jensen that he’d be home in thirty minutes, he gave up all pretense and simply paced the foyer.

As soon as Jensen walked in the door, Jared pounced on him. “Well? Was it a disaster? Did anyone give my work a second glance? Did-“

“Whoa, slow down,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared to him and shut him up with a kiss.

Jared gave him a sheepish grin when they broke apart, “Sorry, its felt like a million years since you left.”

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. People loved your work, baby. In fact, at least two of the pieces have been sold.”

“What? Really?” Jared wasn’t sure what he’d expected. He’d known that he had to be good to be asked to participate, but a part of him had still been sure that being the Prince’s husband had played a part in Pierce’s recommendation to the gallery owner. “And no one knows it was me?”

“No one but Pierce. No one even knows that the works were done by an omega. Your work was evaluated based only on your talent, and nothing else,” Jensen said, his voice filled with pride and a huge smile on his face.

“And people really liked it?”

“People loved it, Jared. I am so incredibly proud of you. It was all I could do not to tell everyone that one of the artists they were raving about was my husband.”

“I’m…I’m an artist,” Jared said in wonder, as if the thought had never really crossed his mind.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Jensen said with fond exasperation. “Tuesday night we have reservations at Amelia’s at eight. We’ll go to the gallery first and then celebrate your success at dinner.”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulling him toward the stairs. “I’m not waiting until Tuesday to celebrate!”

++

Jared hadn’t thought there would be many people at the gallery on a Tuesday evening, but there was some type of performance at the municipal building down the street, so the whole area was busy.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand as they waited for their driver to come around and open their door, “Is this going to be okay?”

Jared thought for a minute, “Yes, it’s going to be fine. I’m so excited to see my work in an actual gallery that I don’t think I’ll even notice how many people might be in there,” Jared said.

Jensen could still see the nerves on Jared’s face, but at least for the moment the excitement was winning out.

The driver opened the door and Jensen and Jared hurried inside, hoping to avoid the paparazzi. They were greeted at the door by Marcus, “Prince, Mr. Ackles, it’s a pleasure to have you visit my gallery once again.”

“Thank you, Marcus.”

“Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No, we’re just going to look around for a bit.”

“Very good. Please just let me know if I can do anything for you.”

“Thank you, and thank you once again for accommodating my security,” Jensen said.

Jared’s work was toward the back of the gallery, and he insisted on checking out the work of the other two artists before seeing his own. Finally, it was time to look at the work of Jay Wesson. Jared’s heart was pounding and his hands were sweating.

“Ready?” Jensen asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Jared’s lower back.

“As I’ll ever be.”

They stepped around the corner and Jared’s breath caught in his throat. That was his work, his creation hanging on the walls, and it looked…good. It looked amazing, and like a dream, and he didn’t think that he’d ever felt so much self confidence before.

“Jensen, this…” he didn’t know what to say, it was so overwhelming.

“It’s incredible. I am so proud of you Jared.”

They studied each piece, and Jared told Jensen little bits about each one, his inspiration, his mistakes, his feelings. Jensen was quick to point out that five of the eight pieces had sold stickers on their placards.

They stayed at the gallery as long as they could and still make it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Jared was quiet as they walked, and when they were seated Jensen asked him if he was alright.

Jared looked at Jensen, and this time it was Jensen who had to catch his breath. He knew that Jared loved him, but he’d never seen such a look of adoration directed toward him before. There were tears shining in Jared’s eyes, but it was plain to see that Jared was truly happy.

“Thank you, Jensen,” Jared whispered before clearing his throat, and trying to bring his emotions under control.

“For what? That work is all you.”

“No, it’s not. I wouldn’t be here without you. I wouldn’t be who I’m becoming without you.”

Jensen tried to interrupt, but Jared waved him off, “No, you know it’s true. I would never have been given a chance to develop my talent, to feel loved and accepted, to be a _person_ without you. Since the moment I found out I was an omega…I don’t want to go into that, so just let me thank you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen whispered.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, Jared trying to process his success, and Jensen watching him do it. As they passed the coat check on their way out a woman who was fumbling with her purse bumped into Jared.

“Oh, excuse…Jared?”

Jared froze, and security stepped forward, but Jensen held up a hand to stop them. He stepped a little in front of Jared, a cold smile on his lips, “Kristin, correct?”

“Y-yes, Your Highness.”

“We were just on our way out. I’m sure you’ll excuse us,” Jensen said as he turned to Jared and began to guide him outside with a hand on the small of his back.

“Jared, wait!” Kristin called, “Please.”

Jensen started to signal to Ty, but Jared stopped him as he turned back to his sister-in-law. “What is it, Kristin?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I just…I just hope you’re happy, Jared.”

Jensen scoffed, but Jared studied her for a few seconds before nodding slightly, “I am,” he said quietly. He turned back to Jensen and gave him a small smile and then led the way out of the restaurant.

 

++

It was the last week of the showing, and Jared and Matt were planning a discrete trip to the gallery. Jared was able to take small trips to the art store, or go on a few errands with Matt as long as they weren’t announced in advance, and as long as they were places that were familiar to security.

Matt needed to go to the bakery and the dry cleaner, and since Jared’s schedule was free Matt had convinced him to show him his work in person.

“Matt, you’ve already see it,” Jared had laughed.

“I saw it with Ben. To get the whole experience I need to see it with _you_ , the famous artist,” Matt had teased back, and it didn’t take much convincing to get Jared to see his work in the gallery just one more time.

Jared and Matt waited in the car with the driver while two members of the palace security team did a quick sweep of the interior of the gallery.

“It’s all clear, Mr. Ackles. There are only a few people inside.”

The front of the gallery was empty save for an employee who was busy at the reception desk, but the faint murmur of voices drifted from the back, and as Matt and Jared rounded the corner they saw three men and a woman standing in front of one of Jared’s paintings, and Jared froze.

“I don’t know what it is about this one,” one of the men said, “but it reminds me of something.”

Without thinking Jared took a step toward the man, “That’s because it’s part of the meadow behind that cabin Mom and Dad took us to a couple of times when we were little,” Jared said quietly, but hopefully.

Cole spun around in surprise, “What?”

Jared took another tentative step forward. Cole was there, looking at his work, and he’d sounded almost appreciative of it. “Don’t you remember? Mom and-“

Cole’s surprise quickly turned to disgust, “This is _your_ work?” he asked with a sneer.

Palace security was already stepping forward, and Cole’s companions took a step away, their faces showing shock and curiosity.

“Yes,” Jared said quietly. “Do you…do you like it?” As soon as it was out of his mouth Jared regretted it. He knew better than to give Cole an opening like that.

Cole gave a cruel and bitter laugh, “Do I like it? What do you think?”

“Sir, you need to take a step back,” said one of the security guards.

“Excuse me? This filthy omega approached me, not the other way around.”

“Cole, maybe we should just go,” one of his companions said uneasily, but Cole ignored him.

“You ruined everything, Jared. Everything. Marrying Ackles was supposed to be my ticket to the next level, but you couldn’t even get that right,” Cole said, his voice rising with each word.

“Cole, I didn’t-“

“Don’t you dare speak to me, you fucking whore,” Cole screamed as his face turned red. “Don’t even look at me. I should have put you in your place when I had the chance,” he screamed as he lunged forward.

In the blink of an eye one of the security men had him on the ground, and the other had Jared out the door and in the car on the way back to the palace.

Jared was in shock. He didn’t say a word on the way back to Grenwald, and after a few minutes Matt stopped trying to get through to him and instead pulled out his cell phone and quietly made a call. When the car pulled up in front of the cottage Jared got out and made his way inside, heading to his bedroom and slipping wordlessly under the covers.

++

Jensen didn’t think that he’d ever made it so quickly from the Palace to Grenwald. Matt had called him from the car and told him what happened, and Jensen had immediately called his head of security with demands to get him home as quickly as possible and to give him a full explanation of what had happened at the gallery.

Jensen forced himself to stop completely before opening the door to their bedroom. He pulled off his suit jacket as he took several deep breaths, willing his anger and fear down and away; he didn’t want to do anything more to upset Jared.

The room was dim when he went inside, and he could just make out Jared’s form under the blankets. “Jared?” he said softly as he slid in bed behind his husband and pulled him into his arms, but there was no response.

Jared was trembling, and his breath hitched softly when he felt Jensen pull him against his chest.

“Baby? Can you look at me?”

Jared stiffened, but after a few seconds he rolled over to face Jensen, but didn’t lift his bloodshot eyes. Jensen could see the tear tracks on his cheeks, and he felt the anger surge up in him again. “I’m so sorry, baby. The security guys didn’t recognize your brother, and that’s a mistake that won’t happen again.”

“That painting,” Jared started but cut himself off as fresh tears started to leak from his eyes.

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared as Jared pressed his face to Jensen’s chest, “The meadow painting?”

Jared was silent for so long that Jensen didn’t think he’d answer.

“Yes,” Jared said so quietly that Jensen had to strain to hear him. When Jared continued there was such a pain filled waver in his voice that it was all Jensen could do to keep himself from rushing down to the jail to punish Cole personally. His attention snapped fully back to Jared though when he started to speak. “Yes, it’s the only thing that I’ve painted or drawn from my childhood since we got married. It is one of my happiest memories from when we were kids. When I saw Cole standing in front of it, saying it reminded him of something, I just…forgot. For a split second I was that little boy who thought his older brother hung the moon, not…not just some stupid, disappointment of an omega.” Jared’s breath broke on a sob, and Jensen held him through it, unable to fathom how Jared’s family could see him as anything less than amazing.

Once Jared had cried himself out, Jensen got up and brought back a warm, damp cloth, along with some painkillers and a glass of water. Jared took them gratefully.

“Jared, you know that you’re not-“ Jensen started to correct, but Jared cut him off, a small smile on his face.

“I know. It’s just, seeing Cole, hearing what he said took me back and…”

Jensen pulled him into his arms again, “I get it, and I’ll do my best to make sure that you never have to see him again, and that you never, ever have to feel that way again.”

“Thank you.”

“Cole is in jail, and with the charges pending against him, it’ll be a long time before he sees the light of day again.”

“What? What charges?”

“Attacking a Royal, resisting arrest. I’m sure they’ll think of a few more things to charge him with.”

“No, please.”

“What? Jared, we can’t let him get away with…”

“He didn’t hurt me,” when Jensen made a move to protest that, Jared cut him off. “No, he didn’t, and throwing him in jail won’t accomplish anything other than to make them hate me more. Just, please let him go.”

“Jared, you’re too kind for your own good.”

“Please Jensen?” Jared said, giving Jensen a pleading look that Jensen couldn’t resist.

“Fine, but he can’t be completely unpunished. Attacking a member of the Royal family is a serious charge.”

“Then give him a big fine. Taking away some of his precious money will be more punishment than locking him up. I just…I want this to be over, to not drag out.”

Jensen shook his head, but agreed. “Okay, but his fine is going to be huge, and I’m going to make him pay it to the Omega Rights Agency.”

That made Jared laugh a little, “That works.”

Jensen pulled Jared up and onto his feet, “Let’s get changed and take the dog for a walk. Some fresh air will do us both good.”

++

“Padalecki, you’re free to go,” one of the guards said as he swung the cell door open.

Cole looked up in surprise, “Really?” he asked doubtfully.

“Yeah, you’re lawyer’s waiting for you in one of the interrogation rooms.”

Cole followed the officer down the hall and into a small, bare room, where he took a seat across the table from his family’s lawyer. “I’m really being let go, Peter?”

“You are, and you can thank your brother for that.”

Cole scoffed, and Peter sent him a hard look, “You realize that if Jared hadn’t pushed for the assault charges to be dropped you could be looking at some serious jail time, don’t you?” Cole didn’t say anything, and the lawyer pushed some papers across the table.

“Here’s the deal. The charges will be noted in your file, but you won’t serve any more time behind bars, and there won’t be a trial. You are to have no contact with your brother, or to be within less than 200 yards of him at any time. In addition, you are being fined $500,000 Aucks, payable to the Omega Rights Agency.”

“You’re joking,” Cole said incredulously. “I’m not giving one cent to that fucking joke of an agency.”

“You’d better listen, and listen good, Cole. If you try to contact your brother, or if you refuse to pay the fine, you’ll immediately be put back in jail, and with the list of charges that I’m sure the Prince would accuse you of, you’d be luck to ever be free again.”

“He can’t make me-“

“Cole!” Peter snapped. He did not want to be mixed up in the Padalecki’s fight against the Royals. “You sign this, and then pull out your checkbook, or you’re going back in that cell right now. Do you understand?”

“Fine,” Cole snapped back. “Give me the damn pen.”

Once the papers were signed and the check was in Peter’s hand his stood and walked to the door. “I’m no longer your attorney, nor the attorney of your family. I don’t want to be in the middle of an unwinnable feud between you and the Ackles.”

Cole’s jaw dropped. Peter had been the family lawyer for as long as he could remember. He stormed out of the interrogation room where he was met by another officer who took him to a desk to be signed out.

He pushed a manila envelope across the desk to Cole once Cole had finished signing his release paperwork. “Your wallet, wedding ring, cell phone, and watch are in there. Sorry, someone dropped the envelope on the floor earlier, and I think that your watch and phone are busted,” the officer said, looking anything but sorry.

Cole snatched the envelope and stomped outside, squinting in the bright afternoon sunlight. Jared had humiliated him for the last time.


End file.
